Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to power supplies, and more specifically, to the regulation of power supply outputs.
Background Information
Electronic devices use regulated power to operate. Switched mode power supplies are commonly used due to their high efficiency and good output regulation to power many of today's electronic devices. In a known switched mode power supply, a low frequency (e.g. 50 or 60 Hz mains frequency), high voltage alternating current (AC) is converted to high frequency (e.g. 30 to 300 kHz) AC, using a switched mode power supply control circuit. This high frequency, high voltage AC is applied to a transformer to transform the voltage, usually to a lower voltage, and to provide safety isolation. The output of the transformer is rectified to provide a regulated DC output, which may be used to power an electronic device. The switched mode power supply control circuit usually provides output regulation by sensing the output and controlling it in a closed loop.
A switched mode power supply may include an integrated circuit switching regulator, which may include a power switch or transistor coupled to a primary winding of the transformer. Energy is transferred to a secondary winding of the transformer by turning on and off the power transistor in a manner controlled by the switching regulator to provide a clean and steady source of power at the DC output.
In a known switching regulator, such as for example an embodiment of one described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,190 of Power Integrations of San Jose, Calif., a feedback current is sampled from the output of the DC output of the power supply. When the feedback current is below a regulation threshold, the power switch is switched at a constant frequency. When the feedback current is above a regulation threshold, the switching regulator is disabled, resulting in a skipped cycle of the power switch. In so doing, a power supply that utilizes reduced number of components is possible enabling a cost effective power supply for low power solutions. The embodiments of the described power supply provide a power supply that can respond quickly to load transients without losing output regulation.
However, when a switching regulator skips cycles, as described above, the resulting frequency of operation of the switching regulator is reduced. Thus, the frequency of operation of the switching regulator is varied as cycles are skipped to regulate the DC output of the power supply, with the frequency decreasing as the load coupled to the DC output decreases. Generally, when the frequency of operation of power supplies of this type drops to frequencies within the audio frequency range, such as within 20 Hz to 20 kHz, the transformers of the power supplies may generate undesirable audio noise.
To address this issue, Power Integrations of San Jose, Calif., introduced power supply regulators, such as for example the embodiments described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,514 of Power Integrations of San Jose, Calif., which utilize on/off control and reduce audio noise at light loads by adjusting the current limit of the switching regulator. In one embodiment, a described switching regulator includes a state machine that adjusts the current limit of the switching regulator based on a pattern of feedback signal values from the output of the power supply for a preceding N cycles of the drive signal. The state machine adjusts the current limit lower at light loads such that cycles are not skipped to reduce the operating frequency of the switching regulator into the audio frequency range until the flux density through the transformer is sufficiently low to reduce the generation of audio noise.